koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
The King of Fighters 2002
|Anterior = The King of Fighters 2001 |Sucesor = The King of Fighters 2003 }} The King of Fighters 2002 es el noveno título de The King of Fighters, y es el segundo y último King of Fighters producido por Eolith. Tal como The King of Fighters '98, es un "Dream Match" de previos King of Fighters, incluidos personajes muertos. El canon de la historia se resume hasta The King of Fighters 2003 - adaptando un personaje presentado en este juego, Kusanagi. Fue lanzado para el Neo Geo MVS Arcade System el 10 de Octubre del 2002, seguido por la versión casera del AES el 19 de Diciembre del mismo año. Fue más tarde lanzado para la consola Dreamcast el 19 de Junio del 2003, esta vez añadiendo dos personajes ausentes de la versión original, King (quien ha estado presente en todos los títulos anteriores) y Shingo Yabuki (también un personaje presentado en todos los títulos desde su debut). El 25 de Marzo del 2004 la versión para PlayStation 2 fue lanzada, incluyendo no solamente a todos los personajes de la versión previa, sino también a Orochi Iori, Goenitz y Geese Howard, quienes no solo han estado presentes en juegos anteriores, sino su lista de movimientos fue actualizada de sus recientes apariciones en el juego SVC Chaos: SNK VS Capcom. Un remake de éste título, The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match fue lanzado el 26 de Febrero del 2009. También fanáticos de King of Fighters crearon The King of Fighters 10th, usando el motor gráfico del mismo juego y con habilidades alteradas. Jugabilidad thumb|150px|Select Screen de KOF 2002 version ps2 thumb|150px|Orochi Chris (Sanagi Wo Yaburi Chou Wa Mau) vs Kyo El juego trae de vuelta el Team Play compuesto por 3 personajes, tradición del título mismo. El juego también presenta varios cambios importantes en cuanto a jugabilidad, como el "Free Cancel System" (o "Max Mode System"), el "Quick Emergency Evasion" y el "Quick MAX Mode Activation", además de los incontables cambios que sufrieron los personajes en cuanto a movimientos y propiedades. En este juego se incluyen los HSDM (Hidden Super Desesperation Moves) (Como los jugadores les llaman como escondidos, quintos u ocultos) en la cual bajan alrededor de 40% y 50%. Estos últimos se les dicen Movimientos Ocultos de Desesperación, debido a que cada jugador al tener muy poca vida, con el movimiento especial se podrá ejecutar considerándose como "el ultimo recurso". thumb|Rugal el jefe final Personajes Jugables Japan Team * Kyo Kusanagi * Benimaru Nikaido * Goro Daimon Fatal Fury Team * Terry Bogard * Andy Bogard * Joe Higashi Art of Fighting Team * Ryo Sakazaki * Robert Garcia * Takuma Sakazaki Ikari Warriors Team * Leona Heidern * Ralf Jones * Clark Still Psycho Soldiers Team * Athena Asamiya * Sie Kensou * Chin Gentsai Women Fighters Team * Mai Shiranui * Yuri Sakazaki * May Lee Korea Team * Kim Kaphwan * Chang Koehan * Choi Bounge Yagami Team * Iori Yagami * Mature * Vice Outlaw Team * Blue Mary * Billy Kane * Ryuji Yamazaki New Faces Team * Yashiro Nanakase * Shermie * Chris K' Team * K' * Maxima * Whip Agents Team * Vanessa * Ramon * Seth Anti K' Team * Kula Diamond * Angel * K9999 Jefe * Omega Rugal Personajes Ocultos Orochi Team * Orochi Yashiro * Orochi Shermie * Orochi Chris Alternos * Kusanagi * Orochi Leona (solo cuando Leona se transforma) Exclusivos para Consolas (Xbox y PS2) * Shingo Yabuki * King * Geese Howard * Goenitz * Orochi Iori Batallas Especiales Anti K' Team (NESTS Team) Este es el único equipo que lo puedes enfrentar en el Stage 6 con una batalla entre equipos o también en solitario. *'Kula' - Consigue los 300000 Puntos *'K9999' - Consigue los 250000 Puntos *'Angel' - Consigue hasta los 100000 Puntos En muchas actualizaciones te puedes enfrentar en el Stage 6 con los 3 miembros del NESTS Team juntos, también contra el Orochi Team o Kusanagi en solitario. Stage 7 En el Stage 7 se enfrenta el equipo que falta con su respectivo tema de KOF 2002. En esta pelea según si elegimos un equipo del juego sera contra el equipo "rival" de este pero si elegimos un equipo personalizado entonces sera al azar. *Esaka Team - Yagami Team *Fatal Fury Team - Art of Fighting Team *Psycho Soldiers Team - Women Fighters Team *K´ Team - New Faces Team *Korea Team - Outlaw Team *Ikari Warriors Team - Agents Team *NESTS Team - al azar (debido a que no tienen equipo rival predeterminado) Actualizaciones En concreto este juego presenta más versiones en varias Arcade, dependiendo que versión se juega: *'Original o Normal' - Conserva la jugabilidad del juego original *'Versión Consola' - Esta versión contiene los 5 personajes exclusivos de ambas consolas. Solamente las voces de los personajes no están bien actualizadas y los HSDM quitan mucha vida. *'Plus' y Magic Plus- Esta versión conserva la jugabilidad del juego normal, el cambio notorio es la selección de Omega Rugal y Kusanagi. En Magic Plus, se introduce el daño aleatorio en el que se puede intercambiar un personaje con otro del equipo afectando el daño del personaje que has cambiado. El cambio quita una barra. *'Magic Plus 2: ' Esta versión cambia el Select Screen donde se muestran a la izquierda Omega Rugal, Leona (Con transformación), Kusanagi y el Orochi Team. En esta versión cambian las reglas del Cancel, Counter y los movimientos de desesperación. Los HSDM ya se pueden ejecutar sin necesidad de que se tenga baja vida. *'Triple Select o 3 Vs 3:' Esta versión permite seleccionar 3 veces a un mismo personaje, la jugabilidad es la misma de Magic Plus. *'Super Magic Plus': Esta versión permite ejecutar Movimientos de Desesperación sin cargar la barra y cancelar movimientos, counters de forma sutil (a excepción de los SDM). Todos los sonidos de los HSDMs fueron cambiados (excepto Terry y Kim que conservan su sonido original) y se mejora la estática para hacer combos tramposos como el caso de Iori, Blue Mary entre varios. Hay algunos personajes que no necesitan de movimientos para realizar el HSDM, pues ya están en automático como Chang, Maxima, Whip y May Lee (activando el modo hero). *'3rd Strike:' En esta versión se puede intercambiar personajes en el mismo round (Como si fuera un Strike). En el Stage 6 se enfrenta al Orochi Team y el el Stage 7 con el NESTS Team. *'Remix Ultra:' Esta versión se considera como variante del Plus solo que en esta se alteran poderes y sus letras se han cambiado como la fuente de The King of Fighters 2001. *'Magic Unique:': En esta versión los poderes y movimientos de cada personaje cambian, algunos son ataques grandes, poderes de otros personajes y los Movimientos de Desesperación se le pueden cancelar como en otras entregas; aparte que algunos se les añade golpes finales. Su barra de vida es el estilo de SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom; y el fondo del HSDM es rojo. Se le considera como variante de Super Magic Plus. En la pantalla de inicio se vera que esta actualización se creo en 2006. *'Edición Navideña' - Esta actualización hace que las barras bajen 5% de vida de cada personaje, los movimientos de cada personaje son modificados y tanto los personajes como la pantalla de inicio, selección de personajes y selección de equipos están coloreados en colores navideños; aunque en las paletas de color cambian colores y a otros se les conservaron los colores originales. El fondo del HSDM es verde agua con negro. En la pantalla de inicio se vera que esta actualización se creo en 2007. *'HT:' En esta versión conserva la jugabilidad del Magic Plus 2, las diferencias son que las barras de energía son infinitas y al pasar en el sexto escenario te estarás encarando contra el NESTS Team al completo (K9999, Kula y Kusanagi). En la pantalla de inicio se vera que esta actualización se creo en 2008. *'Tag Team:': Esta actualización imita la jugabilidad de The King of Fighters 2003 ; sin embargo sigue conservando los mismos elementos de anteriores actualizaciones. Entre muchas versiones conocidas, aunque muchos consideran que The King of Fighters 2002 es el juego con mas actualizaciones en varios países. Desbloqueos para Consolas *'Orochi Iori: '''Completa 20 Misiones Contrarreloj. *'Goenitz: Completa 30 Misiones Contrarreloj. *'Geese: '''Completa todas la Misiones Contrarreloj. *'Shingo: 'Supera el Team Attack, por lo menos a más de 13 equipos a enfrentar. *'King: '''Supera el Single Attack, derrotando a Rugal en la primera vez que aparezca. Escenarios (Stages) 2002_China-01.png|China 1 2002_China-02.png|China 2 2002_China-03.png|China 3 2002_China-04.png|China 4 2002_Italy-01.png|Italia 1 2002_Mexico-01.png|México 1 2002_Mexico-02.png|México 2 2002_Mexico-03.png|México 3 Holandstage2002.png|Holanda 1 Bg_japan2002.png|Japón 1 Cambodiastage2002.png|Cambodia Bg_nests2002.png|NESTS Stage 2002_Rugal.png|Blacknoah (Rugal Stage) Galería Kof02-white.png|Portada americana de la Neo Geo The King Of Fighter 2002-DVD-PS2.jpg|Portada japonesa de PS2 King of Fighters Kof 2002 Dreamcast.jpg|Portada japonesa de Dreamcast Kof2002 How to play.png|Caratula trasera de la Neo Geo Kof2002_ps2_2.jpg|Pantalla de Seleccion de Orden Archivo:WinnerAthena2002.jpg|Pantalla de Victoria en personaje Curiosidades *Rugal en este Dream Match regresa solamente para una venganza final, esta vez explotando un aeroplano de la Base de Rugal y al final de que lo derrotemos se muere el solo como en 1995 y el aeroplano va también explotando. * Takuma no usa rayos solo tira proyectiles invisibles (algo parecidos a Dan Hibiki de Street Fighter), siendo el único juego junto al NEOWAVE que tiene movimientos. Aunque ya en KOF 2002 UM se le añadió su versión original. * Terry tiene los diálogos de los movimientos de Garou: Mark of the Wolves, a pesar de usar el traje de Fatal Fury. * Es el primero y el único KOF hasta ahora en que el jugador puede elegir un equipo al enfrentar. * Existe un Bug en el que si agitas por un minuto la palanca en la pantalla de selección de orden, todos los personajes caerán. * Este es el segundo juego que cuentan con cuatro paletas de color. * Para seleccionar personajes al azar, se tiene que mantener pulsado el botón START y con algún botón escoge cualquier personaje. En cambio si se selecciona equipo al azar, se mantiene pulsado START y con el joystick a la derecha se puede escoger un equipo con cualquier botón. * Este juego (contando actualizaciones y especiales) es el mas jugado en distintos países. * Heidern] solo aparece al final después de la mortal explosión de Rugal en el helicóptero que se ve volando y no dice nada al respecto. * Es el único juego al que aparecen animaciones graciosas en los créditos y sus rostros en los doblajes. Sin embargo en el KOF 2002 UM ya no aparecen ninguno, en cambio solo es una animación de ellos corriendo en los doblajes. * En algunas versiones actualizadas no aparecen las canciones '''Esaka??? y Violent, Lighting, Earth cuando estas luchando contra el oponente. Tal vez es un error por parte de los programadores. * La cancion Tears (Tema de Kyo y del equipo) suena como melodía de los 5 personajes exclusivos. Esto se debe a que no se implanto una canción predeterminada de los personajes. * Al finalizar los créditos con las animaciones veremos todas las estatuas de Omega Rugal con los jefes de la Saga de NESTS, las estatuas son: Zero (Original), Misty, Ron, Krizalid, Anidas Nests, Glaugan e Igniz . Luego Rugal sonríe hacia el jugador junto a Aya & Hermione y un mensaje "Thank You for Playing!" (¡Gracias por Jugar!). **A pesar de que Rugal tenga sus estatuas con los personajes de NESTS, el único que no aparece es C-Zero de The King of Fighters 2000. *En la presentación de actores de doblaje en los créditos, el de Kusanagi no aparecerá, sólo su actor de doblaje y signos de interrogación "???". Esto pasa igual en varias de las actualizaciones. *La canción correspondiente para cada equipo no aparece en ninguna de las primeras peleas; solo después de pasa la sexta pelea, ya sea con Kula, K9999, Ángel o Kusanagi (Napolitan Trance). El séptimo equipo saldrá con su tema correspondiente en versión 2002. Véase también Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Dream Matches Categoría:Saga de NESTS Categoría:Videojuegos para PlayStation 2 Categoría:Videojuegos para PC Categoría:Juegos de The King of Fighters